


What is an Amica for?

by Forgotten_Logic



Series: Trouble With Gladiators [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Amica doing the dirty, F/M, Femmes with spikes, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Office Sex, Other, Self-Service, light teasing, office interface
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:33:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgotten_Logic/pseuds/Forgotten_Logic
Summary: Shenanigans between the last Prime and the trash child of the author, Nightblade. There may some... interesting occurrences.





	What is an Amica for?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raspberry_Omega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raspberry_Omega/gifts).



> Absolutely no beta but my brain isn't working and I've made Omega wait long enough.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> I have more planned but haven't had the brain. To do it with. 
> 
>  
> 
> That could be read wrong... Lol: 3

The quiet echoes etched their way through the empty halls, etched their way through as if the almost silence were a tapestry. It created no magnum opus, but indeed gave way to a mecha whose chassis’ lights did little against the dim walls. 

Nightblade kept her periwinkle optics on a pad whilst she walked, flicking through pages and pages, part of the time editing or adding. Farther down the halls were the offices, most were empty. More mecha preferred to be of help in other matters than in the confines of an office. To a steady point, she understood, however it did sound nice to not be the one doing the heavy lifting. 

Now everything was a guessing game, figuring what and when the next plan for reconstruction may commence. One could only imagine that Ultra Magnus was having a field day with handling part of the planning and organizing. 

As she reached the edge of the first doors, she looked up to watch and make sure that she actually went into the right one. It's weird to go into a completely devoid room when it's expected that there would be a mech in there. Nightblade was not looking for Magnus but rather Optimus.

One thing that she did know was this: he didn't leave his office since the day prior. _Orn. Back on Cybertron… orn._

She knew that he still had a rather nasty habit for forgetting the time and getting lost within documents, fictitious and not. It would not be unheard of that she'd check on him. 

She came upon the next cluster of offices, although amongst them only one had a name above the door. Finding the right one, she rapped a servo with closed digits against the surface, only waiting a moment before entering. This was Optimus, he didn't mind her popping in, right?

As soon as the door opened, heated air busted forth, wafting passed sensors that made her shudder. “Optimus?” What—or rather who—was on display made her vents sputter.

A ped braced against the desk, a black servo gripped a gray and navy lit spike, and servo digits deep into a dark pulsing valve. His helm was back, mouth agape in a silent moan, optics shuttered closed with light still cutting through. 

“Ah—Optimus?” her voice cracked. She took a tentative step forward, getting in line for a better view of the royal blue valve. It wasn't something she was ashamed of but… it was quite enticing to look at as it fluttered around three black digits. He whimpered, but his optics were still left shuttered, running his digits over the hot tip of his spike. 

Nightblade was unsure that he had heard her enter at all but the sudden sound of the door closing behind her seemed to capture his attention. The abrupt shift of his helm gave way to an equally quick pulse from his field. It felt like… embarrassment, but that didn’t mean he removed his servos from their respective places. 

Optimus’ voice failed him, sounding an unintelligible binary squak. “Are you alright? You smell as if you’re in heat,” Nightblade beat him to the punch, taking another step forward. There she noticed just how much he had actually been leaking. A seat that was once maroon was now stained with with magenta from his valve and his chassis dripping with transfluid from his spike. 

He rebooted his voice module but there was a squeak that still escaped. “That—oy—obvious?” His servos continued to move as his vision blurred the vision of Nightblade. 

“You know that self-service makes heats worse,” she said as blandly as physically possible, forcing her fans to stay at their normal pace but that was a feat. Nightblade stepped around the side of the desk, immediately feeling the heat pour off of his frame. _I wonder how nice his valve feels right now… NIGHT! Stop it!_

Optimus grunted with a sigh, moving his digits slower. “I didn’t... want to be a bother,” he whined as his valve sputtered forth more magneta fluid. “You could have just asked. I'm a… willing party.”

She ventured closer, enough that her leg bumped his. Optimus’ venting hitched. “Let me help,” Nightblade’s voice lowered into a sultry keen. She kept just far enough away that it make Optimus _want_ her; the touch of her leg already was driving his clouded neural net ablaze. His shaky ventilations seemed to echo around the room, continuing to fill it with errotic pharamones. His helm fell back and he barely whispered: “Please.”

Nightblade smiled with squinted optics, lifting him up from the stained seat. Heat spilled from him from every orifice. Optimus gasped against the cold desk while he was held by pleasantly warm servos. His legs dangled off the side, kept apart by Nightblade’s own frame.

Her digits dived into his valve, preliminary to then angling the nearly black spike into a very ready hole. She flicked his clit ever so gently, making the mech under her whine and have s full body shudder. The hard roll of Nightblade’s engines rumbled through Optimus’ chassis.

“I've got a mod,” she whispered wantonly but Optimus dragged her down by her shoulder kibble into a sloppy kiss. Quick.

“Then shut up and use it!”

And she did. She knew that he wasn't quite used to the _size_ and that would be the fun part. Another two digits squeezed into the soft and spasming valve, leaving a thumb to mingle more with clit. _That_ made the Prime purr. “Can't use it quite yet.” She couldn't help but smile, leaning down for another kiss.

It was less sloppy but no less passionate, but now she was starting to take on the effects of his heat. “I don't wanna hurt you,” she said between kisses. 

“I trust"—pant—”that you won't. Just—ohh, _yes!_ Do it!” A servo pulled her down and kept her down while the other surveyed her frame, travelling down and— 

—oh.

Optimus hummed, rubbing over the slick tip. “Frag me with that fancy hardware.”

She chuckled, angling her spike just so. Apparently, she wasn't going fast enough for Optimus who wrapped his legs around her. Thankfully for him, she knows how to take a hint, only giving him the tip. Then she moved again, through the soft wet heat that she'd forgotten about. 

It was equally forgotten by the Prime, to be filled even at this point, was near nirvana. She kept moving with teasingly gentle thrusts, traveling deeper each time. It was when she dragged her way out of the wet heat that made the Prime hiss at the _empty_ cavern. It was obvious that his cycles made that pretty navy valve sensitive, and all the more fun to play with. 

But the fun was starting to lose its intrigue, pheromones started to cloud her vision of him, only guided by the hint of yellow light from above them. 

“It would be a pleasure.” She slammed her hips forward, holding his arms so they couldn't reach anymore, raking her sharp dentea against tingling neck cables. The taste of settled pheromones was there, she wanted to nip and to mark him, claim him, take him; well, she was already taking him. Making him curse at the quick insertion, at the sudden tightening, the lack of room. 

Her core temperature rose to meet his, steam changed the very smell of the room. It smelt _delicious_ and her slight composure had faded to nothing but steam.


End file.
